


A Living Landmine

by WarningMayContainEdge



Series: Too Many Tropys! [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Not 100 percent sure about that one, Some small amounts of fluff, Time bomb, but just in case, sleepy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningMayContainEdge/pseuds/WarningMayContainEdge
Summary: StoneAge has been falling asleep in the most unconventional places, and it's starting to become a serious problem for anyone trying to get any work done.
Series: Too Many Tropys! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020985
Kudos: 6





	A Living Landmine

N.Gin was used to having StoneAge around in his lab. Either helping him get particular tools needed for his projects (using photos for reference), looming over him and watching what he's doing, or snoozing in the corner, causing small tremors in the floor with his silent snoring. However, due to the recent tests with his latest weapon being too loud, StoneAge rarely set foot in his lab. One day it was evident that everyone else was used to StoneAge being tucked away in his lab too.

Everyone's favorite (or least favorite if you're Cortex) time traveler was strolling along, plugging necessary information into a tablet for his next project, and as he entered the common room to sit down and have some tea, he tripped over a large, solid object, getting his foot wedged underneath it as it let out a muffled 'Hmph'. Tropy barely managed to catch himself by grabbing onto the doorframe, the tip of his boot still awkwardly trapped underneath the large figure on the ground.

StoneAge lifted his head and blinked slowly, still bleary from the nap he was having. With a quiet crack coming from his neck, he looked to N.Tropy who was struggling to pry his foot out from beneath him, tugging on his own leg in an effort to free himself. Still tired, he just watched for some time, unable to understand that _he_ was the obstacle. He only got the message when Tropy actively started shoving him, trying in vain to roll his larger counterpart over.

Calmly, and totally immune to N.Tropy's shouting, StoneAge heaved himself off of the floor, not noticing when Tropy fell back after all resistance disappeared. With a snarl, the doctor watched as StoneAge trudged only a few feet away before flopping right back onto the ground with a _whumph_ , shaking the room. In his frustration, Tropy pounded the floor with a gloved fist, hopefully that would be the only incident regarding the titan and his sleeping habits.

That hope would soon die as Dr. Cortex also had an unfortunate run in with StoneAge the next day.

The doors to Cortex's lab are large, comically so despite the size of the room's prime occupant, so Cortex would have trouble opening the doors on a normal day. But, as fate would have it, it'd become impossible to open the doors when the largest Tropy decided it was a good idea to sleep right in front of the doors, effectively blocking them entirely. As soon as Dr. Cortex saw the sleeping giant, he exploded, shouting obscenities at him, berating him, but none actually woke StoneAge. They did catch N.Gin's attention though.

Gin hobbled out of his laboratory to see what all of the shouting was about and promptly got his answer. As quickly as he could, he bounced over to try to ease the situation, despite the anxiety automatically building within himself.

"Dr. Cortex," he huffed, "shouting- heh- shouting won't wake him. A different approach is needed."

Trying to ignore the glare Cortex shot his way, he crouched next to StoneAge's head which was leaning on his leather-clad forearm. Gin tried to ignore how adorable he was in favor of getting him out of Cortex's way. Carefully, to avoid potentially hurting him (though he doubted he could), he squeezed StoneAge's nose shut. He waited for a few moments before StoneAge started twitching and snorted, waking up fully. He glared around before looking up to N.Gin, tilting his head with a rough hum. 

N.Gin stood back up and made a gesture for him to move. The goliath looked over to Cortex and studied him for a moment, seeing his seething expression, he stood up. However, like last time, he only moved a short distance away before tumbling over and falling asleep. Gin wheezed quietly as Cortex only scoffed and entered his lab, being sure to slam one of the towering doors noisily. With a sigh, N.Gin looked over to StoneAge, already fast asleep. He scooted over and rested a hand in his surprisingly soft and fluffy hair, smiling at the happy hum the brute made. Something had to be done about his hazardous sleeping, before someone got hurt.

Tropy couldn't fathom why N.Gin asked him to keep an eye on StoneAge the following morning. Couldn't he do it himself? After all, he was the only one that StoneAge would listen to without resistance, or more precisely, without being looked at as though he was about to be eaten alive. At the moment, the big brute was laying across a step on the grand staircase, blocking the path of any and all that wanted to move from the main floor to the laboratories above. Though many lab assistants complained, there was nothing anyone could do to move him, so Tropy just watched the chaos whilst enjoying a cup of tea.

Of course, he found the disarray amusing, as long as it didn't happen to him. Yet, all good things had to come to an end when he noticed N.Brio and Nina coming down the stairs with boxes of bottled potions and other components for fairly explosive experiments. 

"Brio! Nina! Wait-!" he cried out, lurching forward and up the stairs, tossing his teacup and tray to a nearby lab assistant. Nina had already stepped on StoneAge and slipped on the unexpected surface of his back, doomed to fall down the stairs. Luckily, that fate was interrupted by Tropy who caught her mid-air, and both were thankful that Nina had a literal iron grip on the box of experiments.

All let out a sigh of relief which was interrupted by the sound of quiet growling beneath them. StoneAge glared up at all three of them, clearly unhappy that his naps kept getting interrupted. All of the lab assistants already ran away, abandoning the doctors and Nina entirely. With a heave, StoneAge shouldered Tropy and Nina away, as well as scared Brio a few steps back up the stairs, his stony glare never easing off of them.

It only shifted when the heard and excited exclamation, "I've done it!"

Out from the hall, behind and above Brio came N.Gin, a bright, almost mad grin lighting up his face.

"StoneAge! Come up here!" he called, gesturing for the titan to follow him.

Reluctantly, he did so, watching Brio as he passed. All the smaller man could do was stutter a nervous greeting in return, hoping that no harm would go his way. Though wary, Tropy was still curious as to why Gin asked for his assistance and why he was suddenly so excited. As quiet as he could, he put Nina back down and followed his alternate self, Nina and Brio followed him, just as curious.

Once they arrived at N.Gin's lab, StoneAge stopped at the door and let out an uncharacteristic whine. Tropy was certain he'd never heard such a noise come from any other version of himself, let alone StoneAge, the most threatening of the bunch. Out from the doorway of his lab, Gin took hold of StoneAge's hand and gently tugged him inside, the goliath followed hesitantly, glancing around as though there was some sort of creature hiding in the shadows of the expansive room. As silently as they could, Tropy, Brio and Nina edged to the doorway and peered inside.

N.Gin lifted a sheet from a large dome in the back corner of his lab. The dome had a gaping opening with a rolled up sheet above it, clearly meant to be a sort of door covering, within the dome was a great mass of pillows of various colors and textures, but all were large and plush. StoneAge made a surprised snort and peered inside with great interest. Gin gestured for him to enter and he did so, practically diving into the mountain of pillows within. He poked his head out of the pile and looked up at N.Gin, content. His expression only grew brighter when Gin knocked on the side and no noise came from it. The entire dome was soundproofed.

With a grin, StoneAge reached out and grabbed Gin by the arm and dragged him into the den. The action roused a quiet gasp from the onlookers, but they all relaxed when they found the Igor's small head poking out from the pillows too. 

"I'd forgotten that StoneAge claimed N.Gin as his little nap buddy." Tropy muttered, amused by the adorable scene before him. N.Gin crushed to the chest of his other self, who was already causing a small quake through the floor with his snoring. Gin looked out of the den and spotted Tropy and the others.

"You're not going to help me... are you?" he sighed, not even bothering to try to escape from StoneAge's grip.

The trio snickered, and Tropy answered him.

"Of course not. Though I'll admit, I've half a mind to join you."

N.Gin let out a wheezy laugh, but quieted down when StoneAge twitched and opened his eyes, unhappy about being woken up again. Blearily, he looked over to the three watching them. His gaze stayed on them for a short time before he mumbled some incoherent words and disappeared beneath the pillows, bringing N.Gin with him. N.Tropy held his breath for a moment before he saw StoneAge resurface, Gin in tow, closer to the back of the den.

How did someone so massive crawl through a sea of pillows without disturbing any of them? For the moment it didn't matter, as he continued to watch them from the darkness within the den, yellow eyes glowing softly in the darkness, similar to a cat's. Nina hesitantly stepped forward, before entering the den herself. After that, he closed his eyes again and nuzzled into the pillow his chin was resting on. With a quiet laugh, Nina buried herself in pillows too, looking back to the doctors.

"I think he's fine with us joining in." she whispered to them, trying not to disturb the slumbering giant again.

Tittering softly, Brio edged further away. "I-I still need to-to finish-sh my work."

N.Tropy shrugged and strode into the room, "Your loss."

With that, Brio left and Tropy joined the others in the den, though not burying himself in pillows. With a smug grin, he looked to the trapped Igor.

"Comfortable?" he hissed quietly and chuckled softly at the sight of N.Gin's glare.

That night, all four of them stayed there, in StoneAge's new den, snoozing away happily. The next day, StoneAge wasn't found sleeping on the floor anywhere, but Tropy spotted him peeking his head out of his den to watch N.Gin test his new weapon, only to duck back inside in nervousness. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it, before he moved on to his own projects.

His amusement at the situation only increased once he found N.Gin trapped in the den many evenings afterward. Though he couldn't effectively laugh at the Igor once he got dragged into the snooze den a few times as well.

It seems that StoneAge just loves a good cuddle.


End file.
